<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tribulations (based on The Way Home) by HipHopAnonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288041">Tribulations (based on The Way Home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous'>HipHopAnonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaslighting, Happy Ending, Manipulation, Other, Rape, Violence, domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley are living happily together after the failed Apocalypse, but the threat of Gabriel looms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tribulations (based on The Way Home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525540">The Way Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead">GiggleSnortBangDead</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably understandable without reading The Way Home, BUT you should absolutely read The Way Home, because it is amazing. This little fic pales in comparison to the original masterpiece! I just needed to indulge myself with a bit more unhealthy Gabriphale content. It's a fanfic sequel of a fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you doing this?” Aziraphale whispered, cold terror creeping down his spine. “How did you bring me here? H-how are you <em> looking </em> at me?”</p><p>Gabriel smirked, clearly reveling in Aziraphale’s panic. “Had a little chat with the Antichrist the other day.”</p><p>Sweat beaded on the back of Aziraphale’s neck. He was standing beneath the harsh fluorescent lighting in Gabriel’s office with absolutely no idea how he’d gotten there. Even before the Apocanot, he hadn’t been in ages, but it looked more or less the same way it had decades prior: sparse, neat, and smelling strongly of Gabriel’s favorite cologne. Gabriel was leaning back casually, perched on the edge of his large mahogany desk while Aziraphale stood awkwardly by the door, wringing his hands.</p><p><em>One step. </em>One step was all it would take for him to turn and leave. Out the door and away from Gabriel forever. But for some reason Aziraphale stood frozen, his feet like lead, unable to force himself to move. The shock of finding himself back beneath Gabriel’s penetrating, judgmental gaze was far too overwhelming to bear, and he could do nothing but stand there feeling sick to his stomach.</p><p>“It was a waste of time trying to reason with the boy,” Gabriel explained with a shrug. “In the end, he was too stubborn and foolish for his own good. I had no choice, really. Had to let Sandalphon end him. Send him back <em> home</em>, if you catch my drift.” Gabriel made one of his obnoxious grimacing faces and pointed downwards.</p><p>“No …” Aziraphale breathed, completely aghast.</p><p>“Yes! And it’s all your fault. It was the only way to get you back where you belong, after all. Back where you’ll be <em> safe </em> .” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, puffing his cheeks as he blew out an exaggerated breath. “Nothing we can do about it now, though, but I sure wouldn’t want the boy’s premature death weighing on <em> my </em>conscience.” </p><p>Aziraphale instinctively hung his head in shame, heart twisting. <em> Oh, the poor boy! </em> Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he feared he may start crying, but then Crowley’s voice rang out strongly in the back of his mind, offering reassuring reminders along with a Crowley-esque scoff.</p><p>Aziraphale gave his head a little shake and forced himself to take several deep, shuddering breaths. He remembered now. Crowley had talked to him at length about this very thing. Gabriel was manipulating him again. Gaslighting, Crowley had called it. <em>It's n</em><em>ot your fault</em>. Aziraphale repeated it in his head like a mantra and then wiped angrily at his eyes.</p><p>He put on a bold veneer that didn’t at all match the frightened, roiling turmoil within. “Gabriel, you need to give this up. I’m not … with you … any longer. It’s over.”</p><p>They stared each other down for several uncomfortable beats, Gabriel’s face unreadable. Aziraphale’s heart pounded. Finally, Gabriel pushed away from the desk and walked slowly towards Aziraphale, whose confidence instantly faltered, his face crumpling as he shrank in on himself. </p><p>Gabriel smiled, so bright and charming that it was truly terrifying. Then he backhanded Aziraphale across the face.</p><p>Aziraphale yelped, nearly falling to the floor from the force of the slap. He just barely caught himself on unsteady legs, ears ringing as he reached up to touch his rapidly swelling bottom lip, fingers coming away wet. He looked down at them, dazed, and saw that they were red. <em> Ah, blood. </em> It was, surprisingly, the first time Gabriel had ever struck him, and it left his mind reeling. He looked dumbly to Gabriel, eyes wide and sore jaw slack.</p><p>“You wanted to paint me as a cruel monster, Aziraphale? Then I’ll be a cruel monster.”</p><p>Gabriel lunged, grabbing a fistful of Aziraphale’s white curls and dragging him across the office. Aziraphale cried out, not only at the pain, but at the flagrant brutality of it, wincing as Gabriel roughly shoved him face down across the desk. Gabriel had never treated him anywhere near so roughly before, but Aziraphale supposed that running off with a demon lover had finally pushed the Archangel over the edge.</p><p>Gabriel kept a firm hand on Aziraphale’s back, more in warning than strength, as he snapped his fingers to miraculously expedite the unfastening of Aziraphale’s trousers.</p><p>“Stop!” Aziraphale cried. Even with his head pounding, he realized Gabriel's aim. “I … I don’t want this! You can’t do this!”</p><p>“Like Hell I can’t!” Gabriel snarled, wrestling with Aziraphale’s trousers and pants as he tried to tug them down over his squirming, pudgy backside. Aziraphale heard something rip. “Last time I checked, I’m still your husband, sweetheart, and I have <em>rights</em>.”</p><p>Aziraphale struggled harder, but Gabriel pushed down hard on his back. Panicked, Aziraphale reached desperately into the ether for a miracle only to find <em>nothing</em>. His heart sank. Apparently Gabriel still had authority over his powers and had, of course, cut them off. Resigned, Aziraphale let his body go slack. It was no use. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself succumb to hope -- hope of a ‘happily ever after’ with Crowley. He understood now that such things were impossible so long as his immortal husband still existed. An Archangel would always triumph over a mere principality.</p><p>Body limp, Aziraphale allowed his bottoms to be yanked down to his knees without a fight, barely even twitching at the callous exposure. Gabriel’s cock was between his legs, prodding insistently, and then slipping inside with disappointing ease, Aziraphale’s traitorous cunt already wet from familiarity.</p><p>Gabriel groaned. “You pretended not to want it, but just look how wet you are for me.” Aziraphale knew it was the kind of passive acquiescence Gabriel loved to lord over him, but there was simply no use protesting at this point. “I’ve missed you, sunshine. You and your <em> heavenly </em>cunt.”</p><p>Gabriel fucked him thoroughly, the punishing thrusts making his pent up resentment more than evident. His breath was hot on the back of Aziraphale’s neck as he bent over him, rutting his hips with fervor. Aziraphale grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, but when Gabriel reached around to pet his clit, Aziraphale could no longer stop the tears, and he came embarrassingly fast with a defeated sob.</p><p>Gabriel’s own orgasm followed almost immediately, accompanied by a stream of closed-lipped grunts. He wasted no time pulling out and quickly tucking himself away, looking no worse for the wear. Aziraphale, on the other hand, lay in a rumpled mess across the desk, his face red and tear-stained, ejaculate leaking down his inner thigh.</p><p>“I should apologize, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. “This whole mess was because I’ve been too indulgent with you. Allowing that demon to fuck you was clearly a mistake.” He sighed heavily and wiped a hand over his face. “But sometimes you’re just so much<em> work</em>, Aziraphale. Keeping you entertained while under thumb has always been such a bother.”</p><p>Slowly, Aziraphale fixed his trousers, wrinkling his nose at the lingering moisture between his legs, and then pushed himself up, shaking so hard he feared he may collapse. He turned slowly to face Gabriel, and unsure what else to do, he begged. “Please, Gabriel. Let this be it. Please just let me go and forget about me.” His voice broke. “You’re always saying how useless I am, aren’t you? Why would you want me around?”</p><p>Gabriel waved his hand in the air and shook his head, making a face like Aziraphale was being ridiculous. “Oh, stop being so dramatic! You just need a shorter leash, that’s all. Stop fretting, sweetheart, you know how annoying it is.” He rolled his eyes and, with a sigh, opened his arms, “Come here.”</p><p>By force of habit, Aziraphale leaned into the embrace. He allowed Gabriel to pet his hair, the familiar touch both comforting and loathsome at once. Aziraphale started to cry again.</p><p>Gabriel shushed him. “Aw, come on. Don’t do that, Aziraphale.” He rubbed his knuckles gently over the puffy side of Aziraphale’s face and then kissed his forehead. Aziraphale recoiled, but only minutely. “I hate that you made me hurt you, sweetheart." Aziraphale didn't bother to point out that Gabriel wasn't providing a healing along with his apology. "But you don’t have to worry about anything anymore. Look.”</p><p>He draped an arm over Aziraphale’s shoulders and guided him to a door behind his desk, opening it to reveal what appeared to be a little studio flat. Gabriel beamed. </p><p>“See? Now you’ll always be nearby, and I won’t have to worry about what you’re getting up to when I’m busy. I even included some books! <em>This </em>is your home, Aziraphale.” He gave Aziraphale’s shoulder a squeeze. “You found your '<em>way</em> <em>home'</em> after all, didn’t you?” He snorted at the jab, and Aziraphale's chest twisted. “Of course, you know I don’t mean that drug-addled, sappy story. This is where you belong, sunshine. With me.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s field of vision narrowed, and he was finding it difficult to breathe, which, although he didn’t need to, was most unpleasant. “But … but … what about …?” he floundered, tugging at his now seemingly too tight collar, heart racing.</p><p>“About Crowley?” Gabriel smirked. “You don’t need to give him another thought, because I’ve already sent Sandalphon to destroy him.”</p><p>“No!” It seemed that all sound was sucked right out of the air aside from a high-pitched ringing in Aziraphale’s ears. He blinked several times at Gabriel, everything moving in slow motion for several moments. And then he completely lost it. He lunged, beating at Gabriel’s chest, clawing at his face, screeching and crying, spitting hateful words and curses crueler than anything he'd ever thrown at his husband before. Gabriel only pulled a face, as though Aziraphale was a child having an embarrassing temper tantrum. He took Aziraphale by the wrists and gave him a firm little shake.</p><p>“You need some time to calm down,” he said, pushing Aziraphale into the suite before slamming the door in his face. Aziraphale heard the lock turn, but he still grabbed and rattled the handle in futile desperation before beating his fists against the door. Gabriel's voice was muffled, "I'll come back once you've chilled out. In a few years or so when you're ready to be reasonable."</p><p>“No! No, no, <em> no</em><em>!</em>" Aziraphale screamed. "Gabriel, you can’t! Please! I’ll do anything! I’ll stay here forever and do everything you say, just please, <em> please! </em> Oh, please don’t! Don’t hurt him! Gabriel!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “... gel? Angel!? ANGEL!” </em>
</p><p>Aziraphale startled awake with a snort. He rapidly blinked his sleep-addled, teary eyes. His cheeks were wet. It took several moments to get his bearings. He was in bed. In the cottage. With Crowley.</p><p>“<em>Oh! </em>” he gasped. “Oh, my darling,” He reached out, scrabbling frantically amidst the blankets seeking Crowley’s warm body, needing to be certain he was really there with him. Crowley, who was sitting up and staring at him with wide, concerned eyes, took his hands and Aziraphale clutched them tightly. “Oh, Crowley! It was awful!”</p><p>He practically leapt forward, burying his face in Crowley’s chest and breathing in the smell of him, desperate to replace the dream scent of Gabriel’s cologne that somehow still lingered in his nostrils.</p><p>“Was it the Gabriel nightmare again?” Crowley asked, pressing his lips to the top of Aziraphale’s head. “You were thrashing and muttering like last time.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, his lip wobbled, and then he began to sob. Crowley took the mess of tears and snot against his shirt in stride, rubbing Aziraphale’s back and murmuring reassurances. After a time, Aziraphale finally calmed down, and then he recounted the nightmare, sniffling and hiccuping through the most difficult parts.</p><p>“It was just so <em>real</em>. He was more violent, more <em> angry</em>, but it sounded just like him, and …” Aziraphale shuddered. “I can still feel his hands on me, and … his … his …”</p><p>“Shhhh, it was just a dream. He can’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p>“Oh, but what if he can? He’s still up there. Furious, no doubt. What if the dreams are, I don’t know,” he colored, feeling silly saying it out loud, “<em>premonitions?</em>”</p><p>Crowley, resolute, shook his head. “Doubtful. It doesn’t matter anyway. You have me now. I won’t ever let him hurt you.”</p><p>“But what if he hurts <em>you</em>!?” Aziraphale pitched, beyond horrified at the thought.</p><p>“No way, Angel,” Crowley said, a cocksure grin on his face. “I’d like to see him try.”</p><p>“But he’s so powerful. He’s an Archangel!”</p><p>“Well, I’ll just have to get even more powerful. I can weasel my way onto the Dark Counsel, no problem. I’ll even overthrow Satan and take his place if I have to!”</p><p>Aziraphale huffed out a laugh. Crowley was ridiculous, but his bravado somehow made Aziraphale feel a bit of relief.</p><p>Crowley continued, “But I probably won’t have to do any of that, Angel. An Antichrist curse is a powerful thing, and it’ll take at least several millennia for Gabriel to come close to cracking it, no matter how long either Warlock or Adam may live.” Though they both strongly suspected the boys would end up living an unnaturally long life chock full of adventures. “We’re going to be safe, if not forever, then for a good, long while.” Crowley maneuvered them back down onto the bed, Aziraphale snuggling up under his arm, resting his head on Crowley’s chest. “It’s going to be all right. The only thing you need to worry about right now is what you’d like for breakfast in a few hours.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “I love you.” </p><p>“Hush or else the plants will hear,” Crowley chided softly, but Aziraphale could hear Crowley’s heart speed beneath his ear, and he sensed the waves of love rise up and envelop them both.</p><p>Contented, Aziraphale yawned and gradually relaxed, allowing Crowley’s steady breath to lull him back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9">Twitter</a><br/> </p><p>  <a href="https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>